Violation
by Bitter Baristas
Summary: An alternative ending to Meeseeks and Destroy, where Morty isn't able to escape Mr. Jellybean so quickly.


Cold, squishy hands touching him, grabbing him, violating him. Morty's mouth opened to scream for his grandfather but one of those terrible hands slapped over his mouth. Mr. Jellybean hissed a threat into his ear, tongue sliding on his skin. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

Morty's eyes squeezed shut and his fists clenched. He could fight or be helpless. Deciding the boy elbowed the vile creature and struggled to break free. Grunting, Mr. Jellybean gripped the front of Morty's yellow shirt and body slammed his slight frame into the bathroom stall. Bones rattling Morty blinked, dazed.

The purple scum grinned evilly and forced his mouth over Morty's, silencing his cries for help. Tears leaked from the corners of Morty's eyes as one hand wriggled down his pants.

Rick belched, looking around the tavern for his bumbling grandson. Annoyance crossed his face and the old man frowned. Wiping the booze from his chin Rick returned to his poker game. He revealed a winning hand and gathered the piles of poker chips, but his chest did not swell with triumph. A cold, empty feeling rose under his skin and Rick stood so abruptly to chair clattered to the floor.

Grumbling he searched for the fourteen year old, recalling he'd mentioned going to the bathroom… over fifteen minutes ago. An ominous feeling tied a knot in his stomach and he dashed down a short hallway. Bursting into the filthy bathroom Rick was greeted by a sight even his brilliant mind could not fully comprehend. His grandson, his fragile little Morty, was beaten and bleeding, pinned against the wall by an alien who had his hand down Morty's… oh God.

Rick's eyes locked onto Morty's teary ones. His grandson averted his gaze shamefully. Something snapped in the blue haired man and Rick lunged for the jellybean.

Tackling the thing to the ground Rick furiously wailed on the rapist with unforgiving kicks and punches. He brutalized Mr. Jellybean with a slur of obscenities. Breathing heavily Rick turned to Morty who sat staring blankly at his attacker.

The scientist rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He opened his mouth but it was Morty who spoke, sobs breaking his stuttered words.

"Let's just go home Rick."

Rick nodded and opened a portal, swiftly taking Morty into his arms. His heart broke when the boy winced.

Once through the green portal and safely in the garage Rick opened a portal back just long enough to shoot the bastard who dared to touch his grandson.

Morty pushed himself away from Rick, stumbled into the wall. Shaking he sunk to his knees crying. Rick, uncharacteristically tender, wrapped his arms around Morty. Sniffling Morty threw himself into the warm embrace. Every time Rick had hurt or humiliated him was forgotten as the older man held the younger together.

Morty would have fallen apart had Rick not been there, he was sure. If he hadn't walked in when he had—Morty shook his head. He couldn't think about it.

"Morty, listen to me Morty, you're okay. You're safe." Rick's words ignited anger in the adolescent. Safe! There was no safe. That creature had violated him, beaten and bruised him. He was not 'okay'.

"R-rick that thing tried to rape me!" Morty cried shrilly. That word made Rick freeze, ice cold terror running through his veins. Rape. His sweet, trusting Morty… almost raped. Hands clenching into fists Rick moved away from the traumatized boy. His knuckles turned white.

"I-burp—know Morty. I know." His voice burned.

Morty stood on trembling legs and limped out of the garage.

The pipes groaned as the upstairs shower turned on. Rick sighed and slumped at his desk, head cushioned on his arms.

Guilt gnawed at his insides. This was his fault.

He pulled out his flask and drank deeply.

Steam fogged the mirror, distorting Morty's reflection. Still, he could see the bruises that littered his body, the dark ones on his wrists where they'd been pinned. A new bout of tears welled up. He was so helpless.

Lying in his bed that night Morty was unable to sleep.

Sometime around one in the morning a hesitant knock came on his door.

"R-rick?" Dim light flooded into his room from the hall and the devilish haired man entered.

"Hey." He said simply, lingering by the door. For once him did not fall drunkenly on Morty's bed. "How are you feeling?"

Slim shoulder shrugged. "F-fine I g-guess." Morty scooted back to make room for Rick. The man sat down next to his sidekick, his partner in crime. Morty was wrapped up in his blanket, the cloth bunched in his hands. Rick gently pried the blanket away and saw the marks of abuse on pale skin. Rage boiled the man's blood but he remained calm for Morty's sake. Rick peered at Morty's face, but Morty couldn't meet Rick's hard gaze.

Emotions raced through Morty, shining in his eyes.

"Morty."

That did it. Hearing Rick say his name made the boy break down.

"I-I-I'm so s-stupid, R-rick!" In a moment Morty was curled against Rick, who, although lanky, was strong and comforting. "I can't do anything right!"

Rick grabbed Morty's shoulders and forced him to meet his eyes. "L-listen Morty. This wasn't your fault. Not the adventure, that mother fucker. He had no right."

Shame did not fade from Morty's mind but he agreed, resting against his grandfather. Rick wrapped his arms protectively around the boy, stroking his hair.

"Sshh, I'm here Morty. Grandpa's here."

Soon he felt the tremors lesson and Morty's breathing evened as he slipped into sleep.

Rick stayed with him all night, assuring he would not be alone should any nightmares plague him.

Rick could not erase Morty's pain, but he didn't have to suffer by himself. No, the kid wasn't strong enough to handle the demons that festered when one bottled them up. Morty was not like Rick.

"I love you, kid."

A small smile curled on Morty's tear stained face. Rick allowed the boy to snuggle closer to him and sighed, staring at the ceiling with empty eyes.


End file.
